


指挥官.avi

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 又一次摸鱼复健。很脏很脏很脏，强奸轮奸，双性，有血腥暴力涉及，ooc严重，作者太菜了她不会写但是还是想发出来爽一下（？）
Relationships: 路人/指挥官
Kudos: 28





	指挥官.avi

他冲了出去，毕竟这是难得的表现机会，虽然之前单独行动被拽着领子批评了几句，但是说老实话还是挺——纠正一下他不是受虐狂，只是因为拽他衣领的人是指挥官，他喜欢的、崇拜的，同时也是性幻想的对象。在那短暂地单方面争论之后，指挥官先笑了，摸了摸他因为愧疚而紧皱的眉头，又轻轻一拳碰在他的肩膀上，隐藏在内心深处的紧锁的盒子摇晃了几下。他们勾肩搭背，他的手臂挂在指挥官的肩膀上，而手则忍不住偷偷按压抚摸指挥官漂亮的胳膊肌肉，眼角余光偷窥禁锢在黑色紧身衣下的挺翘的胸和细窄的腰肢，仅仅是现在触碰到的肉体都是如此的令人心神向往，如果真的尝到更甜美的果实，下一秒死去都没有遗憾。

他就这样端着枪冲了出去，只是瞬间就有一颗子弹破空而来，纵使反应再快，也还是打在腿上，他吃痛摔倒，敏锐的听力捕捉到有人引爆了一枚破片手榴弹，紧接着他听到刚才自己冲出来的地方轰然爆炸，他骂了一句脏话，在能够爬起身去救人之前被几个人抓住五花大绑，甚至戴上了头套。

那些人推搡着他往前走，似乎是把他带进了某个房间。头套摘掉了，他首先看到一个牢笼，指挥官浑身脏污地侧躺在那里，枪械不见了踪影，喉麦、关节处的护具以及大腿上的绑带却还留着。再环顾房间，墙边站着一排戴着防毒面具穿着一模一样衣服的人，而另外两个队友被压迫跪在地上，他们的眼神短暂地对视，虽不能交流，但这个局面是显而易见的危险。

角落有人率先走了出来，抬起手轻轻一挥，除去控制他们三个的人之外，其余所有人都拿起枪对准牢笼里的指挥官。那个似乎是领头羊的人则拎起高压水枪，打开开关，猛烈的水流冲向指挥官，他在痛苦挣扎中醒来，朦胧的大脑立刻清醒，皮肤的刺痛和鼻腔进水的窒息折磨着他。水停了下来，他艰难地调整呼吸，不忘观察四周的情况。浸湿的衣服更加紧贴在身上，勾勒出肌肉的痕迹，还有凸起的乳头，随着呼吸一起一伏。此时，房间里充满了浓烈的野兽的欲望。

领头的早已跃跃欲试，却忌惮对方的力量，焦躁地反复抬起手腕看时间。当他发现指挥官试图起身却猛地摔回去时，他打开笼子的锁，粗暴地把人拖了出来，一只手拽着指挥官略长的头发，一只手拉开裤子拉链，掏出硬的发疼的阴茎戳在指挥官柔软的嘴唇上。显然对方没料到事态的发展，但保护机制让他不肯开口，领头人本身就因为忍耐太久的欲望而暴躁，他一言不发拔出手枪对着右手边戴帽子的外国人的小腿来了一枪，然后他看见在惨叫声中，指挥官变得痛苦而动摇的眼神。他满意地把枪口往上移动，对准了那个外国人的脑门，在扳机扣下去前，一张嘴包住了他的阴茎。粉嫩的唇陷了进去，炙热的口腔壁裹着柱身，指挥官却始终闭着双眼，这并不影响他发泄欲望，他按着对方的头，往温暖的地方耸动屁股，每一次深喉都只剩下睾丸还留在外面，指挥官痛苦的挣扎和呻吟都是美妙的旋律，还有插进喉咙里条件反射的干呕，那是最美的音节。

他射在指挥官的嘴里，并且捂着嘴逼迫他吞下去。松开抓着头发的手，指挥官浑身无力地倒下去，睁开泪水充盈的双眼依旧坚定地看向戴帽子的年轻人，纵使脸上满是水渍与灰尘。年轻人早忘了腿上的两枪到底多痛苦，他觉得自己快被撕碎了，他眼睁睁地看着那人用匕首划开指挥官的裤子，又把绑带拉到最紧，分开丰腴的大腿，露出粉嫩的穴口，他日思夜想也想触碰的地方，在他心中最神圣的地方。他闭上了眼。

什么都没有准备，粗大的阴茎长驱直入，直接插进浅窄的阴道，直捣子宫口，指挥官倒吸一口冷气，发出努力压抑后的惨叫。好痛，好痛，好痛。上衣被推上去，一双手在胡乱摸着他饱满的胸，时而掐弄红肿的乳头。年轻人闭着眼，他知道指挥官在忍着不叫，但溢出的声音听起来就已经够痛苦了，他控制不住地抽噎，然后那个在痛苦中依然温柔的人安抚着他，告诉他没有事，不要哭。

领头人掐着他的大腿，把他柔软的身体折叠到极限，又快又用力地捅进去。他在奋力反抗生理反应，但痉挛的大腿出卖了他，敏感的身体终于招架不住狂风骤雨一般的快感，当第一声呻吟出现，他就知道自己失败了，紧接而来的高潮打断了他的羞耻，下面喷出的水被堵在身体里，他无暇顾及四周有没有人，只是哀求着让它们出来。但是这些人不会在乎他的想法，他被移动到上位，趴在令人作呕的怀抱，撅着屁股等待下一个人解开裤腰带加入他们。两根还是太勉强，第二个人只插进去头部，他就颤抖着叫出声，呵斥他们拿出去，他又高潮了。也许是真的太紧，第二个人拔了出来，稍微开拓了一下后穴，就插了进去。疼痛让指挥官头皮发麻，青筋暴起，他喘着粗气试图缓解痛苦，但那没有用。

年轻人因为失血身体发冷颤抖，在听到接二连三的惨叫后几乎崩溃，他开始徒劳地挣扎怒吼，痛恨自己的无能，如果能回到过去他一定要揍死那么喜欢单独行动的自己。

插进指挥官后穴的人，就像一只狗，骑在指挥官丰腴的屁股上，他伸手去拽指挥官佩戴的喉麦的颈圈的部分，轻微的窒息迫使指挥官张开嘴，有两人趁机把自己的阴茎捅进他的嘴里，因为口腔被塞满，口水不受控制地落在领头人的脸上，他兴奋地更加卖力地把阴茎的头部往宫口挤。指挥官在双重刺激中干呕几下，他的肚子发涨，眼神茫然，除了呻吟和尖叫已经不会说话，即使周围人在骂他荡妇、婊子，他都无力反驳。

一次又一次的高潮，他要溺死在光怪陆离的幻境中。他吞下射在嘴里的精液，藏起射在肠道里的精液，而插在前面的阴茎还是那么滚烫。指挥官勉强恢复了一点清明，他吃力地转过头，用嘶哑的声音安抚脸色苍白的年轻人，他想整理一下对方歪斜的帽子，但是只是说一句话就要被呻吟打断好几次。  
领头人早就看出了端倪，他抱起指挥官，边插边走到戴帽子的人的面前。意识到这人要做什么，指挥官用力合起双腿，但无力的身体抵抗不过狠狠掐住大腿的双手，他们交合的地方暴露无遗，并且无限接近年轻人的脸，他甚至能感觉到年轻人高挺的鼻子蹭过他的阴蒂。他终于哭了。

在羞辱下，他的子宫迎来了耻辱的烙印。在有些大的靴子中脚趾蜷着着，全身都因为这一阵灼热猛烈颤栗。有人解开了他手肘的护具，放在他的身下，在阴茎拔出去的一瞬间，他的淫水混着精液的一部分喷在了护具里，剩下的则劈头盖脸落在年轻人的脸上。

指挥官被扔到年轻人面前，浑身青紫，了无生气，但他还是笑了笑，费力地举起手勉强碰到了帽子边缘，下一秒护具里盛满的淫靡的证明被泼到他的脸上，他呛咳着收回手。然后年轻人又眼睁睁看着自己喜欢的人再一次被拖走，剩下的人一个一个轮流插入他玷污他，逐渐虚弱的呻吟折磨自己濒临崩溃的大脑。焦躁和挣扎中，他突然接收到角落里队友的眼神，他们已经弄开了扎带和绳子。

沉迷在性欲中的人们，如此迟钝，欢愉抵挡了危险的信号。第一声枪响，还在交媾的人睁大双眼向后倒去，指挥官瞬间暴起，不管落在身上的血液和脑浆，抓起枪对准领头人的脑袋扣下扳机，所有人乱做一团，在能够反应过来之前就已经没了命。年轻人努力翻滚到一边，摸到一把匕首给自己松绑，他的视野里只有指挥官跃到敌人的肩膀上用大腿拧断脖子，仿佛刚才被折磨羞辱的人不是他一样。

最后一声枪响落下，指挥官松了口气，浑身是血地站在那里，努力不让自己倒下，身体里的精液仍然在顺着腿往下滑，衣服虽然还在身上，但早已衣不蔽体。年轻人一瘸一拐冲过来，抱住自己，不停道歉。

一切都结束了。指挥官躺在越野车的后座，困倦地盯着海岛火红的落日，好像体内有什么发生了变化。

所以，一切都结束了吗？


End file.
